


If You Can't Take the Heat . . .

by DaisyChainz



Series: Kylux Adjacents [8]
Category: Kylux adjacents - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Revenant (2016), Tracks (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clueless Rick, Gratuitous Smut, Hitman Gabe, Kylux Adjacent Month 2020, Kylux Adjacent Ship, Kylux Adjacents, M/M, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Polyamory, Smutty but soft, Touch starved Rick, Voyeurism, top gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: 1976. Rick is renting a room from Gabriel to use as a home base, and store his things. Gabriel points out that the next door neighbors are a commune. Rick comes in one evening to find Gabe entertaining himself to the sounds of 'free love' from next door; it doesn't take much convincing for Rick to join him.
Relationships: Gabriel O'malley/Rick Smolin (Tracks)
Series: Kylux Adjacents [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364965
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Into the Adjacentverse: Kylux Adjacents Month 2020





	If You Can't Take the Heat . . .

**Author's Note:**

> This is set roughly a year before "Tracks" and maybe two before "The Kitchen".

When Rick let himself into the apartment Monday morning, Gabe was sitting on the couch smoking a cigarette. Even though Rick was sweating in the August air in just a tshirt and shorts, Gabe was dressed in his usual polyester button down and slacks. He wore only socks, but Rick knew he would zip himself into his leather half-boots when he left. If he left. The little black and white television was blasting the news. Rick wasn't paying much attention as he tried to fit all his bags through the door, but it was something about some deaths and disappearances linked to the Irish mob. Rick huffed as he put down the heaviest bag and managed to close the door behind him. 

"Good morning, stranger." Gabe said from the couch, not taking his eyes off the television. 

"Good morning." Rick groaned as he lifted everything again. He made his way awkwardly through the tiny living room, trying not to knock anything over. 

"Watch your step." Gabe's eyes flicked to him, then back to the television. A moment later an advertisement came on. 

Gabe watched Rick trying to fit through the doorway with everything at once. He almost made it, until a strap got caught on the doorknob. A few moments of struggle finally freed it and Rick let everything collapse on the floor of his room. 

The next stop was the bathroom to wash his sweaty face. Rick admired the spotless bathtub; another sure sign of Gabe's activities the previous evening. He came back out and leaned against the doorframe, his glasses slipping on the bridge of his nose. "How have things been since I was last here?" He asked his roommate, who was really his landlord as Rick just rented the bedroom from Gabe. It didn't even have furniture; Rick slept on his cot like he did everywhere else. However, at that moment he decided he was too winded from getting everything else up the stairs to set it up right then. Gabe patted the couch and Rick joined him. 

"The kitchen's the kitchen. You missed everything, and nothing at all." He stubbed out the cigarette in a orange plastic ashtray on the coffee table. 

Rick smiled. "Business as usual then?"

"Yep."

Rick actually had no idea what Gabe did. He was around just any time Rick happened to be at the apartment. Sometimes he was gone for hours and sometimes he never left. Rick had never seen large amounts of cash, guns or drugs lying around; and there were never shady people at the apartment. So he just kept his head down and didn't ask questions. It was his job to take pictures, not root out the story. He was happy with the arrangement he and Gabe had. 

Gabe motioned his head towards Rick's room. "Was that the last of your stuff out of the storage lockers?"

"Yeah. The lease was finally up on the unit."

"Good." Said Gabe. "It's safer here. Sorry about shutting you out your first night back. Were you out all night?"

The only inconvenient part was Gabe's insistence that if there was a sock on the doorknob when Rick came back, Rick wasn't allowed in the apartment. At all. Rick assumed Gabe liked to have the whole place to himself when he had lady friends over. It wasn't ideal, but he could work around it. 

"Yeah." Rick looked at the television with Gabe, an ad for doublemint gum playing. The two sets of twins laughed as they pushed each other on swings. "I was at the bar until 4:30, then when they kicked me out I went down to the diner. The ladies there are always really friendly; they keep me refilled with coffee until the kitchen opens. Once I got done there I figured I was near the storage place and had to be out by the end of the month anyway."

Gabe hummed in response, then there was a long pause as they watched the next news segment. Then, "you here for long this time?"

"No, they're sending me out to Australia soon. That's why I wanted to get my storage unit taken care of."

Gabe blew a long column of smoke towards the television. "I forgot to tell you, we have new neighbors."

"Oh?" Rick wondered what could be so special about these neighbors. People came and went all the time. 

Gabe looked over at him with a grin. "It's a commune." He looked pleased with Rick's response when his eyes went wide.

"A commune? It's a two bedroom apartment. How many people could they have in there?"

Gabe shrugged and sat back. "Dunno. But when they moved in I saw they had beds pushed together in the living room. Maybe they like sleeping like sardines." He lit another cigarette with the end of the previous one. 

"I've visited several. You know, to photograph for the magazine."

Gabe seemed suddenly very interested. "Oh really?"

"Oh yeah, it's quite the cultural phenomena, sign of the times and all. The whole dynamic was really fascinating."

"Really," repeated Gabe, almost to himself. Then to Rick, "they go at it like fucking rabbits over there. Guys, girls, everyone at once sometimes. Was there this much sex at your commune?"

Rick thought for a moment. "I mean, I guess? They all practiced free love, but there weren't constant orgies or anything. At least not while I was there."

"But there were some orgies. While you were there."

"Um, yeah? I mean, at the one I spent a couple days at--there was at least one."

"Orgies."

"Yeah?"

Gabe smiled, perhaps a little ferally. "Did you participate?"

"Oh!" Rick couldn't help but blush a little. It was more because of Gabe's scrutiny through the cigarette smoke than the subject. "No. That's not really my scene."

Gabe looked at him while he took a long draw. "But you were invited."

"Well, yeah. They weren't rude or anything. They extended the whole 'communal' ideal to me."

"Was she cute?"

Rick looked confused. "Who?"

"I'm assuming whoever invited you."

"Oh. No. I mean, yes. But it was a guy."

Gabe's face lit up. "A guy? And you thought he was cute? Were you tempted?"

"Oh." Rick said again. He really liked the apartment and didn't want to have to move his stuff again . . . But Gabe seemed genuinely curious, and he hadn't seemed at all put off by the idea of the men going at it next door. Rick decided to be truthful, trust Gabe a little. "Yeah, I mean, it certainly would have been a novel experience. They invited me to take pictures instead. But I told them it wasn't that kind of magazine."

Gabe barked out a laugh and stubbed out his cigarette, "I thought communes were supposed to be on farms, or something. Aren't they supposed to be getting back to nature, or whatever?"

"This one must focus on the idea of existing together in a small space. Working on relationships."

Gabe smiled. "They certainly do that."

*** **

Rick understood what Gabe was referring to that evening. 

Busy trying to pull his key from the lock and get the door closed, Rick was all the way in the apartment before he realized what was going on. 

He turned to greet Gabe, who was sitting on the couch. With a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and his dick in his hand.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Why didn't you hang the sock on the door? I would've given you some privacy." Rick stuttered, eyes cast up to the ceiling. 

"Didn't want you to stay out all night again." Gabe closed his eyes and settled back into the couch, hand still busy. "Normally I'd just go to my room, but I didn't want to miss the show."

Rick started taking large strides across the small living room, intent on hurriedly closing himself into his bedroom. But a noise caught his ear that stopped him halfway across the floor. 

Gabe grinned and waved his free hand towards the wall behind his head. "That one's the screamer."

Sure enough, a woman's voice carried clearly from the apartment next door. Her wails timed themselves almost perfectly with the knocking against the wall Rick suddenly noticed. It was clear what was going on in the next room and they could hear a man talking. The muffled sound of a second man's voice joined in and Gabe turned his head to hear better. "Ah. Everyone's glad when he shows up. Must be hung like a fucking horse."

Somewhere down the hall someone turned the BeeGees up louder. 

Rick couldn't help listening, couldn't make his feet move towards his bedroom. He could feel the blood already flowing to his groin.

Gabe took a long draw off his cigarette. He tipped his head back against the cushion and pushed his hips into his hand. Rick tried not to notice. By then the first man was making noises almost as loudly as the woman--who was still loud enough to be heard clearly over the whole floor. Underneath it all the second man was still talking quietly. Gabe looked at Rick almost like a challenge. "Where do you suppose they're putting everything? Lots of extra equipment with two guys and one girl." Gabe looked pointedly at Rick's shorts. "You might want to sit down."

Rick didn't have to look to know that his thin running shorts weren't hiding anything. He had a monstrous hard on and Gabe seemed to be enjoying the view. Rick sat awkwardly on the other end of the couch. The bed in the other room was hitting the wall hard enough he could feel the vibration through the cushions. He wanted to palm himself but was too self-conscious to, yet. He could hear the second man talking still, under the woman's voice. There was a long groan from the first man. Rick ground his palm over his dick. 

"You ever done a guy before?" Gabe was squinting at him through the smoke coming from the cigarette between his lips. 

"Yeah." He said without thinking. "I mean, I travel a lot, see a lot of different things. But it gets lonely." He stifled a moan, swallowed and pressed his hand harder. "Sometimes someone offers a moment. The sex is nice, but it's . . . more than that. Sometimes it's a woman, sometimes not." He tried to remember when someone had last touched him, when he had last had one of those moments. But the pounding from the next room stopped for just a moment, only to resume again with the sound of three people . . . His brain couldn't quite move past the image he got from that. He wondered what it might feel like to penetrate someone while being penetrated. 

He drew a shaky breath and removed his hand. He had barely touched himself but there was going to be a mess if he didn't stop. "What about you?"

"I'm not much picky. A woman is easier to find, though."

"I just assumed you had women over when you wanted me out of the apartment."

Gabe looked amused when he replied, "no, that's mostly men." Then Gabe was standing, dick still out. He stooped to crush his cigarette in the orange ashtray, then casually straddled Rick's lap. He reached both hands up to slide Rick's glasses off, turning to place them on the table. He put his hand on his shoulder to steady himself. 

Without giving it another thought Rick reached up and drew Gabe down to kiss him. His lips were a little chapped and Rick could taste the cigarettes, but it was a good kiss. Gabe gripped his shoulders and squeezed his legs between his knees. Rick's dick throbbed for attention as Gabe ran his tongue over his own. 

Gabe pulled away after a moment, lips shiny with their shared spit. "I don't normally kiss someone I'm just fucking." There was no animosity, just a fact.

Rick felt himself blush a little, felt self-conscious again. But he answered truthfully. "I'm sorry. I like kissing. It's the part of having someone that I miss."

Gabe looked at him carefully for a moment. Then he shrugged and said "ok." He lowered his face back to Rick's and worked his tongue back in his mouth. Gabe's crucifix brushed the front of Rick's tshirt. His hand tightened along Gabe's back and then he tentatively reached for Gabe's dick, which was pressing into his abdomen. 

Gabe gasped into his mouth, pushing into Rick's hand. "Oh shit, yeah. Take it, don't be shy." He closed his eyes and pulled back just enough that Rick could watch his face. He stroked him slowly, with a good grip. He wasn't circumcised and the foreskin slid smoothly with his hand. Gabe dropped his head to his chest for a few good breaths, then pushed Rick's hand away. "Fuck. That'll get to be too much, fast."

Instead he slid off Rick's lap, onto the floor between his legs. He reached up and tugged at his shorts. "May as well get these out of the way. You barely fit in them now anyhow."

Rick lifted his hips and let Gabe finish baring him. He toed off his sneakers but didn't bother with his shirt or his striped tube socks. He was too distracted by what Gabe was doing with his dick. Before Gabe swallowed him completely down and the roaring in his ears drowned out the neighbors, he could hear the woman squealing as she came, with the first man right behind her. The second man was saying something and the mattress went on squeaking, but Gabe had all his attention after that. 

Almost immediately Gabe had him pressed against the back of his throat. Rick cried out and almost came right then, but managed to rein himself in. Gabe wrapped one hand around his base, and the other pushed lower. His fingers worked their way over his testicles, pulling gently as they went. Then his fingers were pressing against that sensitive spot directly behind. Rick could already feel the inevitability of his orgasm, that sensation concentrating it. But those fingers didn't stop there. They were sliding further down, caressing at his ass. There was no lubrication, so Gabe didn't do much, but he did press gently against it, stimulating Rick's nerves. 

Rick had a hand in Gabe's hair, pulling gently. "I'm gonna come." He warned. But Gabe didn't let up, didn't pull back. He kept going and a few moments later Rick was spilling in his mouth. 

Gabe didn't pull off, didn't stop stimulating his ass until Rick was completely dry, pancaked where he half lay on the couch. "Oh my God." He managed to groan out as Gabe finally pulled off, looking very pleased with himself. He patted Rick's thigh as he stood up. His own dick stood out, thick and full, leaking a little from the reddened tip. 

"Thank you." Said Rick as he wrapped his hand around Gabe's dick again. Gabe caught his breath, closing his eyes and pushing into his hand again.

Then he was pulling away. "Sorry." He muttered. "It's been a while."

In some still half-conscious portion of Rick's brain he wondered what Gabe considered 'a while'. He had just had Rick locked out the night before. 

But Gabe was looking at Rick, his dick between his fingers. "Can I fuck you?"

"Yes." Slipped out without a thought. Having someone surrounding him, filling him, it sounded so good. 

Gabe grinned. "Good. Don't move, I'll get lube."

Still flattened on the couch, Rick knew he couldn't move if he wanted to. Instead he lay still and listened to the neighbors. 

It sounded as though the second man had found a new partner, a woman this time. She was enthusiastic, but not nearly as loud as the first. Rick could understand why Gabe had dubbed her the screamer. It wasn't as easy to figure out the positions, but the bed was no longer knocking the wall. By the creaking of the mattress Rick imagined she was on top. 

His dick was just starting to think of stirring again when Gabe reappeared. He set the bottle on the table and looked at Rick for a moment. 

Self-conscious again, Rick pulled himself back up to a sitting position. 

But that wasn't what had been on Gabe's mind. He pointed to the other end of the couch. "Head up there. On your back."

Surprised, Rick did as he was told, stretching out the length of the couch. Gabe took the time while getting out of his clothes to look at him. Then he climbed over him, pushing his hands up under his shirt and over his chest. "Get this off." When Rick craned up to pull off his shirt Gabe licked at his skin, running his hands over him. He sucked one nipple hard enough to make him gasp. 

Rick shuddered under his hands, moaning at the sensation of Gabe's skin gliding over his own. Then Gabe lay across him, pressing their bodies together, and kissed him.

Finally he pulled away. "I need to get inside you, now. Do you need to be prepared?"

"Just a couple of fingers." Rick barely realized he answered, he was so busy watching Gabe moving over him. 

He pushed Rick's legs apart, smoothing lube over him before pressing that first finger in. Rick watched Gabe's face as he squirmed under him, his mouth open as he watched his finger, then two, moving in and out of Rick's body. 

Finally he pulled out, lubed his dick and was pushing inside. 

It had been a long time since Rick had taken another man. He gave a long exhale as Gabe pushed in, felt him filling him completely, making him feel like he was brimming with only Gabe. Before he started moving, Gabe stretched himself over Rick again and kissed him some more. 

Vaguely, Rick noted that the couple next door were almost at their own orgasms. The creaking grew faster and louder, the moans and voices more urgent. When Gabe began moving inside him the dual simulation of his dick up his ass, and his belly pressing against his groin made Rick start to get hard again. He pulled his knees back so Gabe could go deeper, and pulled him more tightly against him. He pressed his tongue into Gabe's panting mouth as he concentrated more on fucking Rick. 

Based on what he could hear, the woman came but the man still hadn't. There was a shuffling that was probably him flipping her onto her back, and then the creaking started up again, double time. The sound of the man next door fucking his partner into the bed as he came had Rick fully hard again. He rutted up against Gabe at the same time as he was trying to get him deeper in his ass. One hand clutched his back as the other tangled into his red hair, grabbing a fistful and crushing his lips against his. 

Gabe responded by pumping his hips faster, his urgency drawing him in deeper and harder with every thrust. His crucifix dug into Rick's bare skin, but it only heightened his awareness of Gabe moving over him, inside him. 

Finally Gabe sat up, pulling a whine from Rick. He hooked an arm under one of Rick's knees, pulling him up high enough to wedge a thigh under him. 

The new angle caused him to hit Rick's prostate with every thrust of his hips. Too far gone to be self-conscious anymore, Rick grabbed his dick and pulled in time to Gabe's movements. Both of them moaned breathlessly, Gabe cursing as he watched Rick come apart under him again.

When Rick came it was intense. It wasn't often he managed to come more than once and his back arched and his eyes rolled back in his head. He let out a long, guttural cry. 

The pressure was too much for Gabe, and he was far too gone to even attempt to resist. As Rick squeezed around him he found his orgasm, driving into him until even after he had been drained dry. 

Rick felt as though the muscle spasms took forever to leave his body, but once they did he was just a puddle on the couch. He opened his eyes to see Gabe, still buried inside him, still tangled up with him, but leaning against the back of the couch with his eyes closed. He looked as helpless to move as Rick felt. 

A couple minutes later they were both jolted out of the light doze they had both surrendered to by a sharp rapping on the wall.

"Hey honey," a woman's voice called. "You boys sound fun. You wanna come over?"

They blinked at each other, Gabe grinning when he called back, "thanks, but maybe next time."

Rick wondered if Gabe might actually take them up on it. But that was something he was too tired and satisfied to contemplate right then. That was a thought for another time. 

*** **


End file.
